


Don't Say

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Song fic, song is the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Nora has had it with MacCready and his excuses and she's done taking the bait...She knows that they're done and she doesn't care what he says as long as he doesn't say he's human.This is a song fic based on the Song:Don't Say by the chainsmokersSong and lyrics belong to their respective owners...





	Don't Say

**Author's Note:**

> I just hate MacCready and yes i know I misspelled his name....

“I’m sorry Nora, sometimes things just don’t work out...I’m not a machine or a ghoul.”

I laugh humorlessly and shake my head.

“Don’t say it...I’m not going to take the bait or the excuses McCready.”

“It’s not my fault that this happened! I’m just a man and what happened at the bar with Magnolia...I had a moment of weakness.”

I take another slurp of coffee and look at the clock. It’s 10 AM and I’m already tired, past tired to be honest. I’m down right exhausted from all the fights and excuses and lying…

“Come on now...you expect me to believe that it wasn’t your fault you cheated on me not once but twice!”

“I regret what happened! I regret and feel horrible about what went down, thats the truth. I only did it because I guess I’m just not meant to a woman kind of guy and I was hoping you’d figure this out but clearly you aren’t thinking ahead enough”

“Funny way of showing it! You’re a broken record there McCready! You always blame it on me! Just admit you let me down!”

“Don’t say that baby! Look I know i haven’t been the man you deserve but I love you and want you to be happy...I think you’re better off in my leaving.”

I sigh and sit down on a old rickety salvaged wooden stool as I rub my forehead.

“Say whatever you want...It’s not going to make a difference because I know that we’re done.”

“I’m a horrible person...First my wife and boy and now you…” His voice breaks as his next words come out.

“I’m sorry I’m only human…”

I stand up and head towards the door, I’m headed straight for castle and away from the ghost and away from monster.

But before I headed out I turned around and said one last thing to him.

“Don’t say that…”

He looks up at me with his fake ass Puppy dog eyes.  
“What that I’m a horrible person?”

I chuckle darkly…

“No, that you’re human...You fucking mungo”


End file.
